Dragon Age: The Commander and The Inquisitor
by Animeimaginationgrl
Summary: The events of Dragon Age Inquisition through the thoughts of Cullen (and some from the Inquisitor). He watched as a prisoner became the Inquisitor and defeat Corypheus. He felt himself fall in love with her. He is proud of her and all she's become, what they have become. Rated for sex scene. Female rogue Lavellan. The prologue to Dragon Age: Eons Passed (in-progress).


I had to write this to get this out of my head and now I need to continue this in its sequel haha. But anyways, this story follows the romance story of Cullen and a female (rogue) Lavellan in _Dragon Age: Inquisition_. It mostly is the events of the game from Cullen's prospective but I added some of the Inquisitor as well. The events here are pretty much how I did it in my first play through (playing it a second time now). The only event I left out was the Winter Palace because this was already at page 22 and I wasn't even halfway through. XD

To look at an image on how my Inquisitor looks like (I did describe her but if you want an image) go to this link on deviantart (just add after the 'com' and take out the spaces): /art/ Narissa-Lavellan- DAI-DAEP- 549200643

SPOILERS ARE APPROACHING! IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED THE GAME DON'T READ! You have been warned.

* * *

He remembers when he first laid eyes on her.

It was at Haven after the rift was closed. He went up to Cassandra, whom he had thought closed the rift. "Lady Cassandra, you've closed the rift. Well done." He hadn't even noticed the then prisoner, Narissa Lavellan, standing behind Cassandra.

As Cassandra spoke she turned towards said prisoner. "Do not congratulate me Commander. This is the prisoner's doing."

At first he noticed the bow strapped to her back, and her supply of arrows. His first thought was why did the prisoner have weapons? But then he figured that Cassandra allowed it due the situation with the rift and she _did_ just say that the prisoner was the one that closed it. He has heard of the prisoner before, only stories on how she fell out of the fade. He didn't have the chance to go and see the prisoner however. He was too busy with the small handful of soldiers they had and too busy trying to make sure their home was safe.

The next thing he noticed is how she is an elf, with brilliant blue eyes (and was that a ring of purple around her pupil?) and a light purple vallaslin going over her left eye, it looked almost like a flower vine. He noticed a scar on her forehead, about two inches long, coming from the top of her vallaslin and going diagonally across her forehead. Her maroon hair stopped slightly passed her neck, bunching up around it with strands of hair going across her forehead and over her right eyebrow.

She was certainty very pretty, for an elf. He didn't care much about that—her being an elf—being in the Circle surrounded by mages as a Templar he's gotten used to elves, since a lot of them are mages. He saw most of them as regular people, though he was still iffy about the mages in their race, simply because of the rebellion and the events at Kirkwall. At least this one didn't seem to be a mage but instead a rogue, a Hunter in their clans. That was his thought before he spoke to her.

"Is it? Well, I do hope that they're right about you. We've lost a lot of good men trying to get you here."

"You're not the only one that hopes that." She spoke, her accent stating she's from way up north in the Fereldan Empire.

"We'll see soon enough, won't we?" He responded to her, his tone slightly rough. He didn't have the time to waste to talk. Turning to Cassandra he issued her orders. "The way to the temple should be clear. Leliana will try to meet you there."

"Then we best move quickly." The Seeker said. "Give us time Commander."

"Maker watch over you, for all our sakes." With that Cullen turned and went to help a struggling soldier escape from the area.

* * *

He did not think much when she first told him that she liked his enthusiasm on the matters of what they, as the Inquisition, could accomplish. He brushed it off, thinking that it was just her nature to come off as… overly friendly.

But then she asked him about if Templars had to take chastity vows, he was thrown off by that for sure; so much so he showed it. Why would she be asking about that? Could she really be just that curious about Templars? She was a rogue, a Hunter, she didn't have to deal with Templars very often so it made sense. And he knew that she liked talking with those in the Inquisition, asking questions about themselves and what they do and what they know. He chalked it up to just that. When she asked if _he_ personally has taken those vows he stuttered out his response. He hadn't, he was a teen when he joined, and most Templars that do take those vows were given to the Order at birth, Cullen was far too teen-like in his thoughts to take such a vow, even by the end of his training and vigil.

He answered her, but not without getting embarrassed and asking for a change in topic.

But that provoked him to want to talk to someone about what was happening between him and Lavellan, to get someone else's standpoint. But to whom would he talk to? Cassandra, Leliana, Josephine? Solas? Varric? Oh, by the Maker definitely not Varric. So he let it slip instead and tried to ignore any thoughts on that, on her.

But it only got worse. He found himself staring after her when she walked by, thinking of her more, and even, in some cases, looking for her, especially when she came back to Haven from a mission or some case she was sent to go look into.

Little had he known that he had been caught in her web, and he would willingly become her prey.

* * *

When she went to Redcliff to see Alexius and to get the mages on their side, Cullen was pacing, more than usual, as he waited for her and her team's arrival. The whole operation was a trap, and he knew it. Yet when he tried telling her she stubbornly still decided to get the mages instead of the Templars. Which in a way, he could see why. They needed the mages magic more to close the Breach more than the Templar's abilities to stop magic, but even then, they would have been able to weaken the Breach enough for her to close it.

Right?

Nonetheless he continued pacing, much to the disarray of Leliana, Josephine and Cassandra who were all, in their own way, getting annoyed at the nervous pacing.

But days later, she returned, and with one hell of a report that made Cullen glad she went to Alexius instead. She saw _a_ possible future within Redcliff's walls; a horrendous future. It became the Inquisition's goal to prevent such a future from happening. And though yes, mages now flooded Haven, reminding him much of the Circle in Kirkwall which led to some horrible nightmares, she at least gave them a trial period. They weren't exactly free as of yet, they needed to prove themselves first. They were after all the rebel mages.

It was something he liked about her. She was kind, gentle, and caring but yet when it came down to it she knew when to withdraw her kindness for the better good, and to fight the good fight when need be.

* * *

He had seen her fight a couple times. But he's never seen her on her missions, how she acts.

He only heard stories from those who accompanied her on her missions in the many different lands where rifts and enemies both lingered.

The first time he really saw her command was when Corypheus attacked Haven. They were locked up in the Chantry, Corypheus and his Archdemon reaping their havoc just outside.

"Herald, there are no tactics to make this survivable." He spoke to her, his mind only on Haven and the survival of its people. "The only think that slowed them was the avalanche. We could turn the remaining trebuchets, cause one last slide."

"We're overrun, to hit the enemy, we'd bury Haven." She refuted.

"We're dying, but we can decide how. Many don't get that choice." He responded back.

The Chancellor then revealed the secret path in which she automatically looked to Cullen. "What about it, Cullen? Will it work?"

"Possibly, _if_ he shows us the path. But what of your escape?" She turned away from him then and remained silent. And Cullen would then regret his next moves. "Perhaps you will surprise it, find a way…" He turned and began to shout orders at the remaining forces of the Inquisition. "Inquisition! Follow Chancellor Roderick through the Chantry! Move!" At that time in his life he didn't begin to fathom the amount of danger Narissa Lavellan was going to walk into. All he had was his faith that she would come out of it alive; as she always seems to do, and return back to him, back to the Inquisition. He went back to her. "They'll load the trebuchets. Keep the Elder One's attention until we're above the tree line." He ordered her and she went without a word, she too unbeknownst to the danger she and her three companions, Dorian, Iron Bull and Cassandra, were about to walk into.

As he watched her and the others leave, he said only one last thing to her. One he would regret the most. "If we are to have a chance—if _you_ are to have a chance—let that thing hear you."

With that he turned and followed the rest of the forces as they retreated from the enemy and left their home to be doomed.

* * *

Moments later Cullen was waiting at the back of the Chantry, waiting to see if perhaps she and the others would arrive on time to escape with them. He had doubt but he pushed it away to have one moment of hope. Instead all he saw were her three companions run in. "Where is Lavellan?" He asked them as they ran towards him.

They looked behind them, their faces in shock. "She was right behind us!" Seeker Cassandra yelled.

Cullen held his breath. The four ran back outside and saw Narissa facing off with Corypheus and his Archdemon, by herself. All hope and faith flew out the window then. The Commander's blood ran cold. He wanted to rush out there but was held back by the Bull.

"Commander, we need to leave. If I know Boss like I think I know her, she'll fire the trebuchet. We need to get out of here."

"But what if she—"

"She'll make it." Dorian quickly responded, concern in his voice as well. "She's survived so much she'll have to survive this too. Besides, she'll be practically livid if _we_ get caught up in the impending avalanche."

The Commander wasn't convinced, but he did know that she would get angry. With a growl he turned and they escaped Haven through Roderick's secret path.

* * *

The hours ticked by once they reached a safe distance away from Haven. At first there was worry about Lavellan and her survival but there were tents to be put up and people to see about their wounds. There were distractions. Once the bulk of it was gone, several long hours later, the worry turned into anger. They started to argue, at first civilly, and then it got louder and more heated. Cassandra was upset because she never even noticed that Lavellan wasn't behind them. Leliana was upset that they lost everything, including the Herald, and there was no way to make sure if she was dead or alive. And Josephine, she was just upset all around.

And Cullen, he regretted everything. He should have been more caring; he should have been a little bit easier on her. She already has so much on her plate and she just closed the Breach to do this. She _sacrificed_ so much for their Inquisition. Not being able to go home, helping them constantly with operations, getting allies and fighting their fights; she who was just a Dalish elf who—honestly was spying—but was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

If he ever saw her again, _when_ he saw her again (he quickly corrected since he wanted to try to be optimistic), he would make sure that she is always safe. The she never has to put her life in danger again for the betterment of everyone else.

But this argument was getting in the way. It was pointless. Just arguing about what happened instead of what should happen next.

They were standing at the mouth of this valley in the mountains when something caught the Commander's eyes, a faint, green glow in the white vastness of the mountains. It was getting closer, and brighter. The arguments were being tuned out as he focused everything he has on that glow. Then it became clear what he was looking at.

"There! It's her!" His excitement yelled as he ran to her, armor clanking as he trumped through the snow, watching her as she sank to her knees.

"Thank the Maker!" Cassandra yelled soon after as they all ran to her side.

He reached her first and sank to his knees before her, barely catching her as she fell forward towards him. "Herald! Herald!" He yelled for her. "Narissa…"

"Cullen…" She faintly exhaled as she soon slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

He didn't want to leave her side, but he soon found himself being pulled into another meeting, that turned into yet another argument. "What would you have me tell them? This isn't what we asked them to do!"

"We cannot simply ignore this! We must find a way!" Cassandra yelled back at him.

"And who put you in charge? We need a consensus, or we have nothing!"

"Please, we must use reason!" Josephine begged as she tried to stop the angry yelling. "Without the infrastructure of the Inquisition, we're hobbled!"

"That can't come from nowhere!" Cullen argued. He was beyond pissed. He was happy that she had survived, yes, but he already told himself he didn't want to leave her side and here he is, arguing _now_ about the future. A future that all seemed bleak now.

"She didn't say it could!"

"Enough! This is getting us nowhere!" Leliana finally inputted.

Cullen was so done, and apparently so were the others as they soon broke off into different areas to relax, let the steam cool. All he wanted to do was to make sure the Herald was all right. When she passed out in his arms, the guilt washed over him and he drowned in it.

He had failed her. And he was sure to not do it again.

When all of a sudden, Mother Giselle started to sing, all their heads turning to the Chantry Mother as she sang, his eyes momentarily colliding with the now up and conscious Herald. He was happy to see her well, which was something he could never lie about.

 _Shadows fall and hope has fled_

 _Steel your heart, the dawn will come_

 _The night is long and the path is dark_

 _Look to the sky for one day soon_

 _The dawn will come_

Leliana then decided to join in.

 _The Shepherd's lost and his home is far_

 _Keep to the stars, the dawn will come_

Soon the whole encampment started to sing, prompting the Commander to sing as well.

 _The night is long and the path is dark_

 _Look to the sky for one day soon_

 _The dawn will come_

He watched as he sang as some bowed down to their Herald, Narissa Lavellan, a Dalish rogue elf. If he didn't see it he wouldn't have believed it at all. But there she was, standing, almost awe-strucked herself, to see this unfold before her.

 _Bare your blade and raise it high_

 _Stand your ground, the dawn will come_

 _The night is long and the path is dark_

 _Look to the sky for one day soon_

 _The dawn will come_

And with hearing the song, he's long since forgotten, he realized that yes, the night is long, and the path the Inquisition is following will be dark and lined with enemies. But it is always darkest before the dawn, and the dawn _will_ come. The sun will rise and with that, the makings of a grand hero, the woman he sees before him.

Narissa Lavellan.

* * *

And thus began their long journey into the mountains. Cullen remained close behind the Herald, his eyes on her back as she led the still shock-shaken people to a new home, one Solas mentioned to her.

He watched as the group took a break and she did not. She climbed upon the highest stone and looked out over the mountains. Standing majestically on her perch like a lion, her eyes reading an entirely different person. Solas mentioned that the attack on the Inquisition had changed things, changed _her_. He had hoped that was wrong but in that moment he saw her change. It was for the better. She was still kind, and caring, waiting and helping those who sought it from her. But now she was more determined, and hell-bent on stopping Corypheus and taking her revenge, _their_ revenge.

For nearly a fortnight they walked in the cold mountains, following a woman that should have died but lived countless times. As she climbed a final hill she stood there frozen as the others caught up to her. Solas was beside her, looking at her with a slight smile on his face. That smiled bugged Cullen and he fought to get up there, to be the one at her side and not Solas.

But as he climbed higher she continued and Solas remained. Cullen eventually made it over the hill and looked onto their new home… Skyhold. An elven fortress that has withstood time and still has its ancient magic coursing through its veins. He could tell, just by watching her, even from behind, that she was bewitched by the fortress, in a good way. This was to be their home.

And she openly welcomed it.

* * *

They were outside, all four of them, discussing their, for once, unanimously agreed upon vote. They were waiting for her to get out of the front chamber next to Skyhold's gates. She was making her rounds about the fortification, trying to get familiar with it. When she stepped into the sunlight, Cullen couldn't help but smile, if just slightly. He tried to quickly mask it with he usual serious face. As the Seeker called her over, and she approached, they all left the Seeker's side and went off to their own devices.

Cullen watched as Cassandra spoke to Narissa, leading her up the stairs to where Leliana was awaiting with a newly forged sword. Once up the stairs, he could faintly see from the side that her face registered slight confusion as Leliana presented the sword to her. He couldn't hear what Cassandra was saying to her, but he could imagine that she was telling her the news.

"The Inquisition needs a leader; the one that has _already_ been leading it."

Narissa looked down to the people below, people whom were gathering, staring up at their Herald, their savior. They had all heard the rumors of what was to happen, and now they are witnessing it first hand. Josephine came to stand at Cullen's side. She whispered to him, "This will be a great moment in history."

Cullen couldn't respond but he agreed. For better or for worse, this would be a great moment in which the future will be greatly shaped.

"You." Cassandra said shaking Narissa from her shock.

"You would let an elf lead the Inquisition?"

"Not an elf. You." The Seeker merely replied. "I will not pretend no one else will object, but times are changing. Perhaps this is what the Maker intended. There would be no Inquisition without you. How it will sever, how you lead; that must be yours to decide."

Narissa took the blade in her hands and stared at it. Millions of thoughts ran through her mind. But only one stood out. "I will lead us against Corypheus, and I will be an ambassador. I'm an elf standing for Thedas. The Inquisition is for all."

"Wherever you lead us." Cassandra said as she went to the edge of the stone staircase's landing. "Have our people been told?" She projected towards Josephine.

"They have, and soon the world." The Ambassador responds back.

"Commander, will they follow?"

Cullen straightened at his title being called. He turned towards the Inquisition, ready to call the army, _her_ army. "Inquisition! Will you follow?" The sounds of cheers and yells erupted in the courtyard. "Will you fight?" The yells came louder. "Will we triumph?" Even louder still. "Your leader! Your Herald! Your _Inquisitor_!"

She raises the sword to the sky, her pose dignified, every bit a leader. And Cullen watched on, proud to have seen a Dalish Hunter elf, who was supposed to spy on them but then got thrust into their forming Inquisition has now just become their leader. The cheering was epic as everyone was smiling, even after the events of Haven, to have such a dignified, trusted and well-loved leader. Cullen looked to his side and saw Josephine cheering like the rest, she soon stopping her actions which made him smile more.

He looked up to meet the eyes of the Herald—the Inquisitor—and she was glowing, but determined, as she always is.

And he couldn't wait to get things started as _her_ Commander.

* * *

"Send men to scout the area. We need to know what's out there." Cullen ordered to two soldiers.

"Yes, ser!" The immediately responded before walking away to execute their orders.

"Commander, soldiers have been assigned temporary quarters." Another soldier came up to Cullen.

"Very good. I'll need an update on the armory as well." After a few moments of silence the Commander glared at the, most-of-the-time slow soldier under his command. "Now!" The soldier silently saluted him and went off towards the armory.

The now-Inquisitor Lavellan approached Cullen, and he turned to face her, his thoughts unloading upon her without his approval. "We set up as best as we could at Haven, but could never prepare for an Archdemon—or whatever it was. With some warning, we might have…"

Narissa watched as the Commander scratched the back of his head in his nervous/shy tick of his. Her lips pursed up softly. "Do you ever sleep?" She said with a hint of laughter in her voice. She wanted to lift up the mood, even if slightly.

"If Corypheus strikes again, we may not be able to withdraw… and I wouldn't want to. We must be ready."

Narissa took that as the hint that he doesn't sleep. And if he does it's not often. He did look very stressed out and tired.

"Work on Skyhold in underway, guard rotations established. We should have everything on course within the week." He continued. "We will not run from here, Inquisitor."

"How many were lost?" She asked out of curiosity. She was wondering not only how many they lost when Corypheus attacked, but also on the long, almost two week long journey to Skyhold.

"Most of our people made it to Skyhold. It could have been worse." He turned to her, his face grim. "Morale was low, but has improved greatly since you accepted the role of Inquisitor." He smiled slightly at that. He was proud of his Inquisitor, for everything she is and has done and will do. He only wonders why they, as the Inquisition, didn't make her the Inquisitor at the beginning. She was their leader from the start to begin with.

"Inquisitor Lavellan. Sounds odd, don't you think?" She asked him.

He couldn't help the smile that came unto his lips, and Narissa felt her heart skip a bit. "Not at all." He responded simply.

"Is that the official response?" She asked, her voice doubtful.

How she could not have faith in herself he still doesn't understand. She's survived so much, and here she still stands before him. Maybe it was just her modesty but he had to make sure she knew that to him, no one could do no better as Inquisitor. So with a laugh he answered her. "I suppose it is. But it's the truth. We needed a leader; you have proven yourself." _Many times over._ He silently added in his mind.

"Thank you Cullen." She smiled faintly and he smiled back at her. Maker, when he stands close to her, her beauty just over powers him. He stared into those blue-purple eyes of hers. Everything about her was just beautiful. But then her smile fell off her face and his did too. "Our escape from Haven… it was close. I'm relieved that you—that so many made it out."

His heart skipped a beat and with an intake of air he said "As am I." He then got to thinking of that final night at Haven. How he just left her, wasn't kind to her and just treated her as any other soldier. Though yes, a soldier she is, she was far more special than the others. She had the Mark; she was—still is—the Herald and now the Inquisitor. He should have shown more compassion. She began to turn and walk away from him when he spoke up again, taking a couple steps after her to keep the distance close between them. "You stayed behind. You could have—" He couldn't finish that sentence. Just the thought scared him, made him really nervous… made him sad—no more than sad. Anguished. She turned back to look at him, her eyes soft and with a mixture of his own sadness and fear. "I will not allow the events at Haven to happen again. You have my word." He promised her.

He saw her take a deep breath and her eyes suddenly with hope that maybe, just maybe, he can keep her promise he just made her. And he will. He would die first to let those events happen again, to have _her_ make a decision that puts her life mortally in danger. Though yes, she's in danger every time she goes out on an operation, Haven was far too much. She almost died. The only time she almost died was when she first came out of the Breach because the Mark was killing her.

Without saying another word she turned and left him back to his work. And he watched her leave, his promise still ringing loudly in his head.

* * *

He had his hands on his desk, staring intently at the box down below him. His breathing was irregular; he was both stressed and nervous. Maybe partially afraid though he'd never admit it. Suddenly the sound of his door opening and closing, being accompanied by footsteps, slowly brought him out of his stupor. He looked up to see the Inquisitor, whom he had called, standing before his desk, looking rather puzzled.

He didn't doubt her. He very rarely called her into his office, and if he did he would tell her what it was about. This time he just asked her to come to his office due to a personal matter. He could only imagine what she was thinking.

She on the other hand had her mind reeling with what 'personal matter' Cullen had wanted to talk to her about. Her mind supplied many options, some she thought plausible (work related, though then it wouldn't really be personal, now wouldn't it?) and most other reasons she pushed aside from lack of faith in herself and he growing emotions towards the Commander.

Cullen decided to just get right into the conversation. "As leader of the Inquisition, you…" He sighed and paused for a moment, this topic being difficult for him. "There's something I must tell you."

Narissa's heart almost stopped. Her mind automatically supplying a whimsical, and as Narissa has already thought to be impossible, thought. But she pushed it aside and allowed the 'Inquisitor' to take the lead. "Whatever it is, I'm willing to listen."

"Right." He said thickly, as if he was expecting her to act a bit differently. Which in truth, yes, she seemed so calm. She's the Inquisitor, sure, but he wanted to see maybe just a bit of… nervousness, maybe? "Lyrium grants Templars our abilities, but it controls us as well." Narissa sighed softly. She knew her whimsical thought was just what it was… whimsical. But still, she listened to Cullen as she said she would. "Those cut off suffer—some go mad, others die." She didn't like where this conversation was going. Not at all. Any thing mentioning death makes her nervous. "We have secured a reliable source of lyrium for the Templars here. But I… no longer take it."

"You stopped?" She asked, 'Narissa' being back and her nervousness (due to what he just told her) coming out in the undertones of her voice.

"When I joined the Inquisition. It's been months now."

Her nervousness began to grow. "Cullen, if this can kill you…"

"It hasn't yet." Narissa exhaled a breath, and so did Cullen. "After what happened in Kirkwall, I couldn't… I will not be bound to the Order—or that life—any longer. Whatever the suffering, I accept it." He sounded, sure in his fate, whatever it may be. "But I would not put the Inquisition at risk. I've asked Cassandra to… watch me. If my ability to lead is compromised, I will be relieved from duty."

 _Cullen… leaving?_ Narissa's mind sounded. "Are you in pain?" She asked, worried for him.

"I can endure it."

 _Yes, he is._ Narissa closed her eyes for a moment, and thought about what Cullen was doing, and about what it means to the Inquisition, to her. She wasn't going to stop him, Cullen was his own man, his own person, and this was something he wanted to do, she could see that plainly. It was up to her, as leader of the Inquisition, to support him. "Thank you for telling me. I respect what you're doing."

"Thank you, Inquisitor." He said. "The Inquisition's army must take priority. Should anything happen… I will defer to Cassandra's judgment."

Narissa sighed. "As long as you're sure about this Cullen."

"I am."

"I wouldn't want to lose such a great commander… and friend."

Cullen felt the smallest of smiles come onto his face. "That would never happen Inquisitor."

She smiled back at him. "As long as you promise." She said before she turned and left the room.

"For you, I'd promise anything." Cullen said to the spot where she stood.

* * *

One day in the garden, Cullen decided to play a game of chess with Dorian, who remarkably became the Inquisitor's best friend. "It was a nice thing that you did for the Inquisitor, Commander."

"What do you mean?" Cullen asked.

"I heard a rumor that you asked Master Dennet to find a wild hart for the Inquisitor. They are her clan's choice steed are they not?"

"They are, but I did no such thing." Cullen said, even though he was lying.

 _One day in the tavern he was there, enjoying a rare drink when the Inquisitor and he party walked in, just returned from the Storm Coast after emptying out an area of red lyrium and Red Templars, as well as killing yet another dragon. Their fourth one, if he remembers correctly._

 _They (the Inquisitor, the Iron Bull, Varric and Vivienne) and had sat down in a table, weapons cluttering to the ground and on the table, even high-class Vivienne dropped her stave onto the floor._

" _Why did it have to be another dragon?" He heard the Inquisitor complain. Looking over his shoulder to the table he saw her hands running through her hair._

" _Oh, come on Boss." The Iron Bull mused happily. "Dragons are amazing! And that one was no different! Did you see the way it almost chomped its large teeth into the Ice Queen over here?" He laughed then, his laugh echoing throughout the walls of the tavern._

" _Don't… remind me." Vivienne muttered as the server went to the table then._

 _After grabbing their orders, the server returned to the bar, giving the order to the keeper._

 _After many passed minutes, and another drink later, Cullen decided it was time to go back to work. That and he was beginning to feel guilty overhearing their conversation. Most of it was about the mission they just finished, but then they started on telling stories, and getting drunk. He could tell that the Inquisitor, though not drunk, was very tipsy._

" _Being down there in that ruin," Varric began, "kind of reminded me of home. You know, before darkspawn forced everyone out."_

 _Just as he got up her heard he sigh sadly. "I kind of miss my own home. I'm receiving letters from my clan, they are thankful that we sent troops to help them with supplies. We're a small, dying, clan." She sighed again. "At least the clan's keeper told me that our wild harts are well. They're so much a part of our clan."_

" _You longin' for a hart Boss?" The Iron Bull asked, not even indicating he's drunk despite having so many drinks._

" _It'd be nice, yes. But they are tricky. Master Dennet would have his hands full for sure." There was a smile in her voice, but still lingering sadness from homesickness._

 _Cullen remained frozen for a moment before finally leaving the tavern, making a beeline towards the stables._

"I heard the rumor straight from Blackwall. He told me that he overheard you and the Horse Master talking about it. It seemed Dennet was exited to get some harts into the forces." Cullen didn't respond. Just sighed heavily. Dorian grinned. "No worries though, I will keep your secret from the Inquisitor, if that's what you want." Again no response from the Commander. "Not that it matters, because I feel as if this game will be mine." Dorian said, going back to their chess game to try to get words out of the Commander.

Cullen scoffed, but smirked all the same. "Gloat all you like. I have this one."

"Are you sassing me Commander? I didn't know you had it in you."

At that moment the Inquisitor approached the two of them.

"Why do I even—Inquisitor." Cullen said as he rose out of his chair.

"Leaving are you? Does this mean I win?" Cullen looked back at Dorian with a hard look. Dorian merely shrugged playfully and grinned just as so.

"Please don't stop on my account." Narissa spoke, glad to see that her best friend and the Commander playing a game of chess, and both seem to be enjoying it.

Cullen sat fully back in his chair. "All right. Your move." Cullen said, now with a bigger determination to win. He can't lose to Dorian before the Inquisitor.

"You need to come to terms with my inevitable victory. You'll feel much better."

Narissa rolled her eyes at Dorian. "Really?" Cullen asked then, his smile plastered on his face as he moved his final piece. "Because I just won. And I feel fine." He leaned back in his chair.

"Don't get smug. There will be no living with you." Dorian said, ever the sore loser, and left the table, nodding his head towards his best friend and Inquisitor as he left.

Cullen glanced at the Inquisitor, who seemed to be lively. Ever since the harts were brought to the stable, she has been riding in her spare time, and every time she came back she looked ecstatic, which made Cullen ever the happier. "I should return to my duties as well… unless you would care for a game?" Cullen added that last part in an attempt to maybe spend more time with the Inquisitor. And casual time too, not work related endeavors.

"Prepare the board, Commander." She said almost instantly.

Cullen smiled once more and set the board up. "As a child, I played with my sister. She would get this stuck-up grin whenever she won—which was _all_ the time." He said as he fixed the board, a chuckle lacing his voice. "My brother and I practiced together for weeks. The look on her face the day I finally won…" His smile he had as he was reminiscing fell. "Between serving the Templars and the Inquisition, I haven't seen them in years. I wonder if she still plays."

"You have siblings?"

"Two sisters and a brother."

"Where are they now?"

They started playing as they spoke, a nice change for the both of them. "They moved to South Reach after the Blight. I do not write them as often as I should." After a few moments of her not making a move (because she already moved her piece) he realized it was his turn. "Ah. It's my turn." He voiced as he moved.

"All right. Let's see what you got." Narissa said after choosing to play fair, even though she barely understands this human game.

"What about you, Inquisitor?" Cullen asked.

"Huh?"

"Do you have any siblings as well?"

Her face turned solemn as she moved another piece. "No… sadly... my parents were killed by raiders while on the road doing trading routes. My father was the lead Hunter, my mother the top trader. It was a perfect union. And… and they were only able to have one baby before they both passed away."

"Oh." Cullen sounded. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head and smiled up at him. "No worries. They died when I was young. Three years old. I barely remember them." She sighed heavily as Cullen moved his piece. "My keeper, Deshanna Istimaethoriel, told me that mother was pregnant when she was killed. Almost full term too. She had warned her not to go, warned both of them, and asked them to stay with the clan but they wanted to go. One last run before the new baby arrived, they told her."

Cullen sighed, feeling sorry for his Inquisitor. No child should have to go without their parents, and to find out that they would have had siblings too.

"But I turned out alright. I was taken in by my keeper, as her ward." Narissa laughed then. "I was actually to marry her youngest son, the to-be First to the Keeper but we both discovered that he didn't like women." She laughed then, even louder. "I was so upset since I actually liked him."

Cullen couldn't help but laugh. "Seems that you went through some troubling times."

"More than troubling. Traumatic really." They both laughed together, ignoring the fact that she really did have a traumatic past with her family. And then becoming the head of the Hunters to just end up as the Inquisitor after a series of even more traumatic and unfortunate events.

After many long minuets (and many conversation topics later) Cullen mused softly, "This may be the longest we've gone without discussing the Inquisition—or related matters. To be honest, I appreciate the distraction." Cullen said truthfully.

Narissa breathed in deeply though her nose. "We should spend more time together." She mused back, looking down at the board in embarrassment and shyness. She hoped her blush wasn't seen by the Commander.

Cullen, slightly shocked, looked up at her, eyes glimmering. "I would like that."

Narissa smiled, more to herself as she moved her piece. "Me too."

After a beat Cullen too smiles to himself. "You said that." He whispered to himself but Narissa heard faintly. His mind was becoming braver. If she said that, _she_ said that, then that must mean that she must feel _something_ for him; beyond friendship, possibly? Beyond just Inquisitor and Commander. Right? "We should…" _Be together. I want to hold you in my arms. Protect you. I want to feel your lips on mine… and your skin against mine…_ "Finish our game. Right, my turn?"

Glancing up at her she nodded gently, they both sharing a smile.

More time passed and Cullen scoffs softly. "I believe this one is yours. Well played."

Narissa sighed a breath of relief. She thought she was losing, but somehow she won. Not bad for her first game of chess.

However Cullen let her win. He realized that she was losing, and badly. Though the conversation was going so well, and well… he wanted her to win.

For if she wins, they all win.

"We shall have to try again sometime." He said, his voice filled with hope as he wondered if she would even want to do this again with him.

"I would like that Cullen." She said, smile on her face, a smile he eagerly returned.

* * *

"I thought we could talk, alone?" Her voice wavered with nervousness.

Cullen's mind stopped. "Alone?" His voice too wavered. Could this be it? Could all those months of wondering and—dare he say it—flirtation be coming to fruition? She had never asked him such a question posed like this. His heart was pounding; his stomach was flittering, as was hers as she awaited his response. "Of course." He finally pushed out.

"S-Shall we take a walk?" She stuttered, the first time he's ever heard her stutter. It was cute.

"Of course." He repeated again as he mentioned for the door to his left.

She lead the way, at first, something she got used to doing. But then as they walked through another broken tower and were walking through the battlements in silence, the tension was building, as was their nervousness.

"It's a nice day." He sputtered, his nervousness prompting him to rub at his neck again.

"What?" She remarked. The sudden break in silence startled her, as she was deep in her thoughts. And to remark about the weather of all things.

"It's…" He started, wanting to talk instantly about them, but he recoiled; putting an air of professionalism that was somewhat saving him from his mental breakdown and barrage of thoughts. "There was something you wanted to discuss." It was funny. He could charge headfirst into battle, a burning building; but he could not even talk about love and relationships.

"I find myself thinking of you. More than… well…" She started, her voice soft and Cullen could hear the uncertainty and fear in her voice. It was funny. They were both in the same. "All the time, really." She finished, releasing a nervous breath.

"I can't say I haven't wondered what it would be like." He said as he moved forward a bit, she following close behind him. And he wasn't lying either. He had wondered. Countless times about life with her. And not just life as friends, or without the Inquisition but _with_ her.

"What's stopping you?" She asked him, she regaining a bit of her courage, seeing as Cullen feels the same about her. At least, that's what she concurred.

Cullen knew exactly what was stopping him. And he didn't hesitate to tell her, all while he was closing the space between them. As much as he was scared, and fearful of what is to come, both for the Inquisition and for them if they were to form that sort of relationship, he still couldn't help but still _want_ for it. "You're the Inquisitor. We're at war. And you… I didn't think it was possible." He had once thought that why would she, a Dalish elf, once leader of her clan's Hunters, one who has climbed the ranks to Inquisitor and could have anyone she could ever desire want him; an older, work-driven, ex-Templar, _human_ man like him?

"And yet I'm still here." She responds simply, her brow in a quizzical form. Why didn't he think it was possible? True they're at war, and she's the Inquisitor, but she was a Dalish elf, still adamant in the elven religion and her clan's ways.

"So you are…" He said, more to himself, as he closed the distance even more. She felt her heart quicken, while he actually was beginning to feel at ease. His mind was going blank. All he could think about now was how good it might feel to hold her in this moment, and kiss those pale red lips of hers. "It seems too much to ask." To burden her with one more thing, with him and his fancies for her. With his overwhelming need to always be beside her, at her side, protecting and sheltering her. "But I want to—" He will kiss her now in this moment. Do something for him for once. Everything he's ever done in his life has been for the Templars, or the Inquisition, or for someone else—Maker only knows now. But this, _this_ he will do for himself.

His hands reach forward and gently hold her waist. Her breath catches in her throat and her eyes sink slowly to a closed position as he nears her face with his own. His eyes start to close as well as he turns his head, to get a better angle. Her breath mingles with his own, warm and—

"Commander!" His eyes snap open, while hers shut tighter, her face scrunching in disappointment. He sees this look on her face, one he's not too happy to see. His face shows his disgruntlement as she squirms before him. "You wanted a copy of Sister Leliana's report." The soldier speaks. Cullen recognizes this one as the one from weeks earlier who needed to update him on the armory.

Cullen reluctantly releases Narissa and turns towards the soldier, whom of which was looking at the report in his hand. "What?" Cullen sounded, his anger and impatience ever evident but fell upon deaf ears.

"Sister Leliana's report. You wanted it delivered 'without delay'." The poor man responded, his mind slowly catching up with his ears, his uncertainty sounding by the end of his statement. He sees the ever-present glare directed at him from the Commander. The soldier then looks to the Inquisitor who inches away and tries to block out the embarrassment and the blush on her face. Putting two and two together, the soldier's mind was screaming at him to retreat, fall back, _anything_ that could save his life. "Or… to your office… right…" The poor man sputtered as he backed away and retreated from a battle he would not have won.

Narissa sighs a breath of both relief and sadness as she tries to regain herself; her 'Inquisitor' self, seeing as this just dramatically failed. As the soldier entered the tower they had just walked through, Narissa was about to release Cullen to his duties, just as the door was closing. "If you need to—"

Cullen grabbed the sides of her face with his hands, quickly, possessively, but gently as he crashed his lips on hers, a surprised gasp coming from her. He kissed her feverously; putting everything he's got into this one moment. He felt her hands eventually find themselves to rest at his sides as he continued to kiss her passionately and she kiss him back. There were no thoughts running through their minds as they enjoyed their presence near each other, _with_ each other.

"I'm sorry… that was… um… really nice." He said, he now smiling like a young teen as he stared deeply into those gorgeous eyes of his Inquisitor.

"You don't regret it, do you?" She asked him suddenly, her eyes searching his.

"No!" He sounded instantly. Why would _she_ ask _him_ that? It should be the other way around. "No." He repeated again more gently, watching as her facial expression turned from worried to happy, that beautiful smile on that beautiful face of that beautiful person. "Not at all." He justified as he leaned in to kiss her again, loving the feel of her finally being his.

And he finally hers.

* * *

After many stolen kisses and moments, one day the Commander was awaiting for his love to come by his office. When she finally did she smiled at him with that great smile of hers. He returned her smile. "There you are!" He blurted, excited to see her.

"Were you waiting for me?" She asked in a laughing tone. It's not often you see the Commander of the Inquisition so excited.

"Yes. I mean, no." She raised a brow at him, her grin mocking him. He chuckled once shyly.

"I can come back later, if you'd prefer." She said, her voice bouncing with jokingly. She knew by the way he was acting that he _was_ in fact waiting for her and going away would just _torture_ him.

"No. Please stay." He practically begged her. Her grin turned into a smile as she realized that he was really serious about something and her teasing him wasn't doing much good. "We have some dealings in Fereldan. I was hoping you might accompany me. When you can spare the time, of course." He said in his serious, 'I'm the Commander' tone. Her smile fell off her face then as she too became serious.

"Is something wrong?"

"What?" He sounded, confusing Narissa. "No. I would rather explain there. If you wish to go."

She almost asked why she would want to go without knowing why she was going in the first place. But instead she threw caution to the wind. Besides, she trusted Cullen. She couldn't love him if she didn't. "I believe there's time now." She said without really thinking about it. She was actually busy, she needed to go over reports, battle tactics, upgrade the armor and weapons of her companions and herself, go to Dagna and talk about a rune she found, and more things that she couldn't remember at the moment.

"I will make the necessary arrangements." Cullen responded, all to happy to hear that she would go with him.

* * *

The ride was pleasant to the secret location Cullen was taking Narissa. They had taken a carriage; for once the Inquisitor was not riding the back of a mount, which was a nice difference. They had only two guards with them, one leading the front and one at the back. It was really low-key, and really nice. Cullen and Narissa talked the whole way to the location whilst holding hands and giving soft kisses and caresses. It was overly romantic.

Once they got there, it was night and Cullen got out first, helping Narissa out of the carriage. He led her to a small dock over looking the lake. "Where are we?" She asked, completely unaware of where they were though it did look familiar.

Instead of answering her, Cullen walked out in front of her, his mind wandering. "You walk into danger every day. I wanted to take you away from that. If only for a moment." Narissa was pleased to hear this. She did need a little bit of a break, as did Cullen. She dare say he works harder than her sometimes, even though she does most of the operations out in the field while he's safely tucked away in Skyhold. But she _was_ the only one that can close the rifts so there wasn't much choice in that. "I grew up not far from here. This place was always quiet." Cullen finally answered her.

"Did you come here often?"

"I loved my siblings, but they were very loud." He said in a slight chuckle. This caused Narissa to smile at him. "I would come here to clear my head. Of course, they always found me eventually."

"You were happy here?"

"I was. I still am." Cullen looked out to the lake. Though yes, he was significantly happier having Narissa in his life as his lover and friend (and boss), but being here brought back a sense of nostalgia that really ticked him from the inside. He was just happier now having the woman of his dreams at his side.

"It's beautiful." Narissa said softly as she too looked out on the lake. She always liked bodies of water. It wavered a bit in The Fallow Mire what with the undead rising out of the water every time you stepped in the water. Creepy stuff.

Cullen could only think about how Narissa was more beautiful, not the lake. The lake, as much as it was beautiful, could not match that of his Inquisitor. That red auburn hair that makes her eyes stand out due to the drastic color difference and her vallaslin, which was perfectly colored to match the purple ring in her eyes. And her elven body, lithe and slender. She was almost a goddess to him. _She could be a goddess._ His mind supplied.

"The last time I was here was the day I left for Templar training." He reached into his breeches' pockets and pulled out a silver coin, holding it in his palm as talked about it. "My brother gave me this. It just happened to be in his pocket, but he said it was for luck. Templars are not supposed to carry such things. Our faith should see us through." He added that last part with conviction. His faith has, without a doubt, been shaken since he joined the Inquisition. Where was the faith when Haven was lost, or faith that protected his fallen brothers and sisters of the Templar order when they were turned into monsters by Samson? The only thing that kept his faith so far was her, Narissa. He would pray constantly for her return when she heads off to reaches far and wide, and ever time she returned, he thanked the Maker and Andraste (and lately even the elven gods) for her safe and usually unharmed return.

"You broke the Order's rules? I'm shocked." She joked with him.

Cullen grinned at that. "Until a year ago, I was very good at following them. Most of the time." He said with humor in his voice. "This was the only thing I took from Fereldan that the Templars didn't give me. I should have died during the Blight. Or at Kirkwall, or Haven. Take your pick." Narissa rather she didn't, but Cullen continued. "And yet I made it back here." They shared a smile, knowing that what he said was truth. And now she would be thrown back into danger once more when they return back to Skyhold, without a doubt. "Humor me." He said quickly as he moved and handed her the coin. "We don't know what you'll face before the end. This can't hurt."

"I'll keep it safe." She said and that made Cullen feel instantly better. It was foolish, to think that a coin actually harvested luck and kept him safe through everything, but he wanted to keep that childlike wonder and hope that if the coin worked for him, it would work for her too. She tucked it safely into her own pockets giving him a loving smile, her eyes showing compassion.

"Good. I know it's foolish, but… I'm glad." He told her before he pulled her into a kiss.

* * *

"What have you found?" The Inquisitor asked the Commander after multiple operations and missions just to track down Samson.

"We have him, Inquisitor! We found Samson's lair. My duties usually keep me here, but for Samson, I'll make an exception." Cullen sounded, excited at first, but then his voice turned dark and threatening.

Narissa breathed in deeply. "Samson still has that red lyrium armor." She stated softly, concerned for Cullen's safety… and sanity. This whole ordeal about Samson, the Red Templars and the lyrium, both red and his lack of taking any, has gotten Cullen to sometimes lose his cool.

"All the more reason for me to go." He told her softly, his eyes suddenly soft in his gaze towards her compared to the harsh gaze just moments earlier when he was speaking about Samson. "I would… sleep better, if I knew I would be at your side." That caused Narissa to smile faintly. She was still concerned, as she should be, not just as a lover but as the Inquisitor as well. "We'll depart at your leave." He then suddenly switched back to the serious Commander mode. He looked onto his desk to prepare for the trip and the mission.

Narissa turned to exit, stopping at the door to turn back to him. He was still working diligently. "You're quite bipolar today Cullen. Shall I send some tea up here?"

Cullen looked up at her, thinking that maybe she was upset but instead she was grinning at her. He scoffed and just nodded. Maybe some tea would calm him down a bit. She nodded back before leaving his office.

* * *

The mission turned out better than expected. Of course Samson wasn't there because he ordered the Red Templars to abandon the keep and burn everything, but they were able to find clues that the Inquisitor gave to Dagna to try and work out some way to break down Samson's armor when they do encounter each other.

But now they faced their next task; Adamant Fortress. But the Inquisition was not too concerned. The Inquisitor's advisors had a plan to work together to take down the fortress to remove Corypheus' demon _and_ Grey Warden army.

It would be bloody, and lives would be lost in the Inquisition, but they cannot afford to lose.

* * *

When she fell into the Fade… Cullen lost all hope. It was true that she _did_ step out of one in the first place, that's how she got her Mark, her Anchor. But this, _this_ was different.

He had other duties to attend to. They had just seized Adamant and he needed his soldiers to go and collect the dead and wounded, to make sure all the enemies were cleared. So, he distracted himself by doing his job, and then some. He personally went out to go look for wounded and enemies. He would fortify this fortress himself if need be.

After hours, and from the other end of the fortress, Cullen heard the loud chattering from his soldiers. He stopped in his movements and listened.

"T-the rift! The Inquisitor has come out of the rift!" A voice called out.

Cullen's mind couldn't work fast enough. She was alive. And she was back in their world. "Stay here and continue your orders!" He ordered to the men with him before charging out to where some men were still relentlessly fighting demons and Grey Wardens that were corralled in one courtyard. He heard the distantly familiar sounds of a rift closing and his pace quickened. He started to hear cheering, no doubt from him men cheering for _her_ , for their Inquisitor.

From up above the Archdemon was retreating, but Cullen could have cared less about that. He ran into one of the stone railings of the fortress above the courtyard. The rift was indeed gone, and in it's place stood the Inquisitor. His heart leapt in happiness. He wanted to call out to her, run to her and hold her and never let her go again but just as that thought ran though his mind she spoke to one of the remaining, and now uncorrupted Grey Warden.

"You stay and do whatever you can to help." She told him. Stroud died for the ideals of the Wardens. In war, victory. And we are still at war." Cullen was shocked to hear that Stroud had died. But he was more shocked at how her voice sounded. So hard and thick. What did she see in the Fade? Her posture screamed intimidation. Her party members, Sera, Blackwall, and Solas were huddled together, staring at the floor. Whatever happened, it wasn't good. "Do you believe the Wardens can still help?" She asked, her voice hopeful, but yet, doubtful all at once.

"I do, Your Worship." The Warden replied.

"You're still vulnerable to Corypheus, and possibly his Venatori, but there are plenty of demons that need killing." She had given them their orders. It made sense, but still…

"While they do that, I'll inform the Wardens at Weisshuapt what's happened. Best they not get caught off guard." Hawke said. The Inquisitor only nodded at him.

"Thank you, Your Worship. We will not fail you."

Cullen could see it in her eyes. _You best not._ It was a silent threat, but still there, and apparently received by the Warden. He bowed to her, full blown bowed, and walked away to gather what was left of the Wardens.

"Good luck, Inquisitor. It's been an honor." Hawke said in parting words. "And take care of Varric for me." He added. He then too left.

Cullen took this as a chance to go to her. When he reached her, her eyes will still dark. "Inquisitor, are you all right? What—"

"No question Commander." She sounded, voice thick. "Just read the report."

With that she walked briskly passed him, and her party followed suit, all as melancholy as she was. He sought not to pressure her any farther. He was just glad she was safe, and still alive. He would do what she ordered and read the report instead.

* * *

Cullen, after reading the report _then_ sought her out. While searching for her she ran into Varric. "Varric, have you seen Na—I mean the Inquisitor?"

"Yes." He said sadly. "Just finished speaking with her about Hawke." He chuckled darkly. "I guess I won't be hearing from him any time soon." He sighed. "She went to the stables. Told me that she was going to go for a ride."

"Thanks Varric. And I'm sorry."

The dwarf shrugged, it was sad to say that he was used to people going in and out of his life. This was just a harder blow. As Cullen was about to leave Varric's voice stopped him. "If you do go to her, Commander, please go with her on her ride. She claims she needs time alone, but really she needs a good friend, or perhaps someone closer to her, if you know what I mean." He winked at Cullen; the old Varric back for a moment before his face fell once more and another sigh left his body.

Cullen could only nod as he then went to the stables. As Varric said, there she was, saddling her wild hart that, if he remembered correctly, she named Evea. He held back a laugh, for she was using a step stool to get the saddle up and over the tall creature. "Inquisitor." He called out in greeting.

Her head turned towards him, her face stoic and void of emotion. "Commander." She offered back.

"Going out for a ride?"

"Yes. To clear my head."

"May I join you?"

There was a long pause, longer than Cullen would have enjoyed, as she continued preparing her mount. "Yes." She simply said.

Cullen smiled and went to his own mount, a Fereldan Forder, one he called Leonard, technically Leonard IV since it was one in a long lines of horses since his first horse named Leonard. All children from that first great stallion he had. He started preparing Leonard, working fast since Narissa was already done and now waiting for him. She exited the stables when she saw that he was almost done, leading her hart out but its reigns. He promptly joined her outside after a minute and they both mounted together.

They rode out of the gates in silence, which was fine for Cullen. He didn't want to pressure Narissa into speaking with him. The rode up the Frostback Mountains, it was cold, and desolate, but it was an enjoyable ride. Narissa seemed to know the right path and was leading the way. He trusted her, not only because she was his lover and Inquisitor, but also because she had been out riding many times. He would believe that by now she would know where she was going.

She eventually led them to an old ruined monument that looked to have been an old elven gazebo. She got off her hart and went to it. The roof had long since been destroyed, and the nine pillars were all damaged in some way, some more than others. There was a railing connecting the pillars, with only one opening, that too suffered some damage but was the most intact thing there.

"I found this, one time, and now I just come here when I need a moment away from it all." Narissa spoke as she entered the gazebo and looked around it. Cullen dismounted and stood just outside the gazebo, watching her. "Though this is ancient elven, on these pillars are the names of the gods." She heads to one and runs her fingers down the large insignia carved into the column. "This is Sylaise's column. She is the goddess of domestic arts—the Hearthkeeper. She is whom my vallaslin honors."

"The Hearthkeeper and not the Hunter?" Cullen asked. Narissa looked at him, slight shock on her face. "I do read, Narissa." He said jokingly. "I read some scrolls on your gods so I wouldn't be a complete idiot to you."

Narissa chuckled and left the pillar to go to Cullen. She held his hands in hers and looked down at them. "You wouldn't be an idiot either way, Cullen." She sighed heavily. "I chose Sylaise and not Andruil to honor my mother. She was the head crafter; it was her works that the clan thought to be so important, their main trade. No one could do what she did, and when I became of age, I chose to honor my father by becoming a Hunter like he was, and to honor her…"

"You chose her vallaslin." Cullen finished for her.

Narissa looked up then, a sad smile on her face. "It was only coincidence that I became the leader of the Hunters. But I'm glad I chose her marks. It's the only way I would have honored her. I am in no way a crafter like she was."

Cullen pulled his right hand from hers and went up to stroke her face. "You honor your parents greatly Narissa. If they were still here today, they would be proud of you."

"Thank you Cullen. That means a lot."

She exhaled, the breath coming out in a white mist. He brought her closer to her, giving her some of his body heat to keep her warm. Her arms went around him in an embrace. They stayed like that for several moments in silence; only the sounds of the cold winds breezing by were heard.

"Truthfully," Cullen started, breaking the silence, "I wanted to come with you to ask you about… about being in the Fade once more. I read your report, I know what happened, but… I just want to know if you're okay."

"Yes, I'm fine." She responded as she pulled back from him. "I was just… in shock really. I didn't remember what happened and… it was… a lot to process. And then Stroud…"

"You have a hard job, Narissa. You're the Inquisitor and the Herald of Andraste. There's always going to be rough times, but at least you have the Inquisition—your advisors, including myself, and your friends and everyone—to help you. You are not alone. Ever."

The Inquisitor chuckled once, shivering due to the cold and Cullen wrapped an arm around her waist and gently brought her closer. She smiled at him for that. "Thank you, again, Cullen. But you also forgot," she said as she dug into her pant's pocket. "I also have luck." She held up the coin between them and Cullen chuckled as well.

"Yes of course. How could I forget?"

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, and she kissed him back gently. Once they broke apart she put the coin away, so she wouldn't lose it. "But Cullen, how did _you_ feel when I went into the Fade? Are you—were you all right?"

He sighed and shook his head. "No, honestly. I was a mess. I distracted myself to think of what had happened. I was… afraid. Afraid that I would never see you again."

"That'll never happen." Narissa said with conviction.

She was so sure in her words that he believed her. He kissed her again, this time a bit more sloppily and much quicker. When he pulled away he smiled greatly at her. "Good."

* * *

"Rylen's men will monitor the situation."

"Yes, ser. We'll begin preparations at once."

"In the meantime, we'll send our soldiers to…" Cullen looked up then, seeing Narissa leaning against the wall by his door, looking as grand and as beautiful as ever. "… Assist with the relief effort." He finished his order. "That will be all."

"Ser!" His Knight-Captain saluted before everyone left out the door, Cullen slamming it shut after them.

"There's always something more, isn't there?" Cullen asked. He's now more busy than ever. After Adamant they went to save Empress Celene from being assassinated. It was a rough night filled with the hellish Game and being constantly attacked by _interested_ parties. It was down right annoying. And he didn't need that. He was too busy worrying about his Dalish Inquisitor in Orlais. But she remarkably did well, earning the approval of the whole court while stopping Grand Duchess Florianne and doing the remarkable of ending a civil war all in one night.

But now things are at their highest. With that out of the way Corypheus is their only target. The Inquisition was on an all out uproar trying to get enough power to defeat the darkspawn magister. They were all feeling it, but Cullen felt torn and honestly very tired.

"Wishing we were somewhere else?" Narissa asked him, her voice soft. It was almost a blessing to the Commander.

He laughed just as softly. "I barely found time to get away before." He stated. He turned and headed to his desk. "This was won't last forever. When it stared, I hadn't considered much beyond our survival." He heard her move and follow silently behind him; his heart tightened ever the more as he spoke. "But things are different now."

"What do you mean?" She asked as she closed the distance between them.

"I find myself wondering what will happen after. When this is over, I won't want to move on… not from you." He gently stroked the side of her face, his eyes lingering on her own. Those eyes of hers. He was sure that's what really drew him in. His smile fell as his self-doubt came in. "But I don't know what you—that is, if you, ah…" His sentence trailed off as he bore into his desk and the papers that were on it.

"Cullen." She called to him, her voice strong and sure. "Do you need to ask?" She weaseled herself between him and his desk, sitting on the edge and staring into his eyes, wanting him to see how much she loved him, and how much she didn't want to let him go, even if she was just a Dalish elf.

He saw that in her eyes, and suddenly all doubt flew out the window into the mountains outside. "I suppose not, I—"

She had inched back her arm on the desk too much and knocked over a glass, it shattering to pieces. She was about to apologize for Cullen was looking at her so strangely. But then she saw him knock over everything else on his desk, paper and glass flying everywhere on the floor. He maneuvered her onto the desk, and she inched herself back onto it, her heart (and his) racing as he loomed over her. Her hands went to the sides of his face and for a moment he just stared into those eyes he loved so much before kissing her, at first soft, sweet, loving; everything she was to him.

She kissed back eagerly, her hands snaking to the back of his neck, her fingers spreading throughout his hair. He licked her lips, asking for an entrance and to deepen their kiss further. She allowed it. His tongue explored her mouth, as he had done so many a times, but this time was different. He would not hold himself back from her, oh no. He would show him all of himself. He sat up and shrugged off his pauldrons before quickly pulling his armor off his arms, the metal clattering onto the wood floor.

She sighed happily and her hands moved to help him remove his shirt. He helped, pulling off the other layers he wore. When his chest was bare she ran her hands over the ridges of his muscle. She felt some fine scars under her fingers and wanted to ask about every one, but that would be for some other time, not tonight. He pulled off his waistband and tossed that cloth to the side. She then thought how she was still wearing a lot of clothing. Her hand went to her many clasps, starting from the bottom. He froze and watched her slowly undo them, teasing him with a smirk on her face. His own expression turned dark as he smirked back and placed a hand on her sex.

She jumped at the contact and a soft moan left her lips. "Do not tease me, Inquisitor." He said to her, his voice deep with wanting.

"I would never, Commander." She managed back without her voice wavering or shaking. She continued undressing herself while he pushed away the bottom part of her top to undo the ties at her pants.

By the time he hand undone her pant ties she had finished unclasping and they paused, their eyes watching each other, who would move first. As if planned, they both moved, he pulling off her pants to reveal her white underclothes and she pulling off her top to reveal her white breast cloth. Cullen had to remove himself off the desk to pull her pants (and boots) off before he clambered back over her, his mouth automatically finding her lips, while one of his hands roamed over her body.

"Cullen…" She moaned as her hand went between them to his sex, hard and breaming with excitement. He flinched at her touch and he kissed her harder.

"Narissa, my darling." He moaned as suddenly broke the kiss and in one fell swoop took off her breast cloth to expose her. He then went down and took one hardened nub into his mouth, licking and nipping at it.

She moaned into the cold air and her hand started to stroke him through the fabric of his pants. He switched to the other mound, his hand going to the breast he left to massage it. Her moans were magic to his ears. As this continued she got tired of the cloth between her hand and his member so she reached down and pulled on his pant's hem, conveying her wants. Cullen laughed into her breast and took his mouth away to assist her. He stood again, to remove the clothing that was left. He then stood before her, bare as a babe, but definitely did not have the body of one. She sat up, almost ready to go to him but he went back to her and pushed her back down onto his desk.

"Where do you think you are going?" He asked her darkly, his smirk only showing a glimmer of his thoughts to her.

She couldn't respond for she was too in the moment to think of one. He kissed her and his hands trailed down her body to her waist. His hands went around the last piece of cloth and he slowly started to pull it off. The teasing he was doing to her was almost unbearable. "Cullen… please." She begged him.

"Please what, Inquisitor? You must be specific." He taunted she lifted her legs so that he could throw that piece of clothing away in the room somewhere.

"Please." Was all she managed.

He chuckled at her. He kissed her again, a soft kiss once more. He reached below and pressed a finger against her, she already moist. He pushed it inside her and she arched her back, her stomach pressing against his. He moved his finger inside her before pushing another one in, then another. She was becoming a moaning mess below him, and he was loving it. He pulled out his fingers and then positioned himself to enter her. But before he did he paused and looked at her, eyes brimming with joy. "Narissa, may I?"

"You're asking me _now_?" She huffed and he laughed.

He pushed into her slowly, her groans increasing as he ventured farther into her. He paused again to let her get used to him, while that happened he kissed her, passionately and radiantly. After another moment he began to pull back and thrust into her, at first slow, then faster. Her moans were happening along side his as he tried every angle, every speed, and every amount of force. When he finally found that right spot that made her scream, he continued hitting that point, his mouth covering hers in a deep kiss to keep her quiet, they were after all in his office.

He came before her, deep within her, but he rode it out, feeling her close behind him. When she finally came he slowly stopped his trusts but lingered within her. They were panting heavily, he over her, looking down at this beautiful creature he calls his lover. She opened her eyes and looked into his golden ones. They looked at each other for a moment, each in their own bliss. They both went in for a kiss together, sweet and delicate. When they pulled away he smiled at her as he finally pulled himself out of her.

"Well… that was delightful." Narissa spoke causing them both to laugh.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, love."

"Love?" Narissa asked, a stupid smile on her face. "You love me?"

Cullen chuckled softly and blushed, which Narissa thought was cute. He rested all of his weight on one arm just so he can get his nervous tick in, another thing the Inquisitor thought was cute. "Yes. Yes, I do."

"Cullen." She cooed as she leaned up and pressed another kiss upon his lips. "I love you too."

He smiled against her kiss. When they finished he got off her and collected his clothing and hers, she watched, curious as to what he was going. "Well, my love," he started, "care to come upstairs?" He asked after he had gathered everything, his head motioning upwards towards his quarters.

She grinned at him. "Of course."

They went up the steps and into his quarters, where in which another bout of lovemaking occurred.

* * *

When morning finally approached, the Inquisitor was getting dressed, damned early morning meetings. But she got distracted by Cullen's hard breathes and his mutterings. "Leave me. No…" She leaned closer, a hand hovering over him in concern. "Leave me." He jolted awake, surprising her. He looked around, seeing that he was in his room, and she was there, sitting at the edge of his bed, looking concerned. He laid back his head and exhaled, relieved that his nightmare wasn't real.

"Bad dream?"

"They always are. Without lyrium, they're worse." He muttered. He sat up, remembering the events of last night and how happy he felt to finally be one with the woman he loves. "I didn't mean to worry you." He added as he held the side of her face in his palm.

"You can let me worry about you a little." She told him as she stroked the side of his face.

He laughs softly. "All right." He wasn't about to argue with her. Even though she is the Inquisitor, and she already has too much to worry about. She pressed her forehead against his, her eyes closed in bliss. He too closed his eyes. "You are… I have never felt anything like this." He confessed to her.

"I love you, you know that?" She asked, even though they had proclaimed their love the night previous, she wanted to make sure he really knew.

"I love you, too." He mused as they shared a short kiss.

She lingered, their hands slowly drifting away from each other, his on her face and hers on his chest. She eventually got up and reluctantly went to the ladder, casting him one more smile as he fell back onto his bed and sighed happily.

* * *

They did it. They had won. _She_ had won.

When that familiar horn sounded, it was music to his ears. "The Inquisitor has returned!" The happy call came. "The Inquisitor has returned! We're victorious!"

Cullen ran, leaving Josephine and Leliana behind, to the front doors of Skyhold, skidding to a halt at the first flight of stairs. The whole entirety of Skyhold was running out into the courtyard, crowding the place as if a parade was going to come through, and hell, it might as well been. The large gates opened and the Inquisitor came in first, looking tired, but victorious, and a huge smile on her face. The rest of her companions, all of them (minus one Solas which he would find out later that he disappeared), were following behind her, the same victorious smiles on their faces (even Cassandra was grinning). Cullen couldn't help but grin at the sight. Josephine and Leliana went down the stairs to the landing and Cullen followed behind. They walked to the edge of the landing while the Inquisitor climbed up the stairs. Their eyes connected and Cullen and Narissa grinned even wider towards each other.

They had made it. They both made it. That was a miracle in it's own right.

While Narissa continued upwards, the cheering continued but her party remained below with the large collection of people, watching as their leader ascended to her rightful spot. The three advisors bowed to her as she made it up to the landing. After bowing, Cullen couldn't help but go to her and embrace her, his strong arms happily wrapping around her as she hugged him back. "We did it Cullen." She whispered to him, her voice not hiding any emotion.

"No. _You_ did it. The Inquisition would be nothing without you." He whispered back, they slowly breaking apart to smile fondly at each other.

They turned and saw the two other advisors smiling awkwardly at each other. The two chuckled and Narissa walked forward, Cullen following behind her as they all went to the edge of the landing again, looking out over the forces and people of the Inquisition, the cheering never ending. It was like when she became the Inquisitor, but even greater.

Then Leliana dragged her away for one last bit of business while the celebration soon began.

* * *

The celebration was grand and all, everyone in Skyhold attended and the great hall was majestic, completed with all those mosaics the Inquisitor found on her journeys and the banners from all the groups and civilizations of people hanging off the wall. It was truly a beacon of togetherness and peace, as the Inquisition strived to stand for.

She had thanked him for being her Commander, for being there for her. She appreciated him, far more than just her lover, he knew that, but it was still nice to hear it from her directly. It was praise from the most important person, probably in the world right now (besides royalty that is, nobles be damned). And he in turn thanked her for all she did and accomplished. He also told her how he would like to wish to have _all_ of her attention at this celebration, but the fact was that she _is_ the Inquisitor, and there were a lot of other people who wanted to speak to her.

He watched as she flittered around from person to person, and how other people, mostly soldiers in his army, pulled her aside and gave her their respect and forever support. There were times when he felt jealous of her grand attention, but he supposed it was to be payback for her getting jealous at the Winter Palace when all those admirers surrounded him.

But then he saw it, an opportunity. He saw her head to her quarters, tired now no doubt. He immediately went to her, he hadn't really conversed with anyone at this celebration, he was too busy watching her every moves. "You managed to slip away." He said to her as he reached her. She turned, a smile on her face when she saw him. Maker he loved that smile. He loved her beauty and strength. Most of all, he just loved _her_. "I thought I might claim more of your attention after all." He said, closing the space between them.

"Is there something on your mind?" She asked, a playful smirk on her perfect lips.

"Everything." He answered simply.

Her smirk turned into a sensual one as she walked backwards towards the door, one hand outstretched to him, luring him in. When he was already stepping towards her hand fell to her side and the moment the door closed he was upon her, his lips on hers, her hands all over her body.

It took quite some time getting up the stairs and finally to her quarters, but they were also removing their clothing as they did so.

That night they lay together after their sessions of lovemaking, the moonlight streaming in through her many glass windows, the sounds of the party streaming in from the courtyard and to her window.

And when the sun rose, and they both dressed, ready for the first day where nothing was to be done, no operations needed to be completed, no great sense of urgency, they stayed in her quarters for longer than they probably should.

"Battle's over, there will be a new Divine… yet I don't care about anything other than you being alive." He told her, almost meaning it as a joke. He _was_ an ex-Templar after all. It was those exact things he should have actually cared about, but no, it was the Inquisitor, his lover—no the love of his life—that was all he cared about, and he didn't see anything that would ever take that place in his heart.

"Cullen…" She cooed as she went in for a kiss, one he returned with no delay.

He continued to hold her close to him. "I don't know what happens after this."

She smiled at him and pulled away, walking towards her balcony that looked over the whole of Skyhold. He followed her, glad to remain like this at her side forever. He came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, only to bring them down to her waist to hold her, her hands going on top of him as if to hold him there. She would never have to worry, for he was never going anywhere. "Neither do I." She replied.

They both sighed contently and looked out over the Frostback Mountains, Skyhold, their home, and the place where they would spend the rest of their lives together.

* * *

All right so that was it! In it's 33-page glory!

Please review and look out for the sequel: Dragon Age: Eons Passed

Slight synopsis: The time is 9:42 Dragon, a whole year has passed since Corypheus was defeated and things seem to be going well, the Inquisitor and the Commander are happily engaged, and for the first time in a long time Thedas has peace. But how long can this peace last and what is in the Inquisition's future? Only time will tell.


End file.
